


Night Seven

by Badmecha007



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Foxy - Freeform, Gen, toy chica - Freeform, toy freddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badmecha007/pseuds/Badmecha007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A truce between guard and animatronic is created when both are forced to escape the hellish nightmare of Fredddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night Six

**Author's Note:**

> A FNAF story I decided o write. Was once a short dare, but evolved into something completely different.

**NIGHT 6:**

"I can't fucking do this anymore, Faz. I can't stand it."

"Language, Vixie." A deeper voice reprimanded the first voice, both voices evidently cracks and robotic. To any outsider, the two noises would consist of a staticky, undecodeable sound, but the animatronics, with an extended range of hearing could interpret the screeches and hisses. "The kids may have gone, but we're still under the roof of the pizzeria."

"Really, Fazbear?! Screw this bloody place! You'd be spouting crap too if you were feckin' pulled apart by inconsiderate little shits everyday! And the worst part? The call me feckin' Mangle!" The white-pink fox animatronic screamed from the ceiling rafter of the stage, curled up above Toy Freddy and the other new animatronic, Bonnie, who was deep in sleep mode. Toy Chica was missing, off on her own tangent, lurking in the Night Guard's room. Or rather, former. It had passed the fifth day of Jeremy Fitzgerald's employment, and the animatronics knew, by this time, a guard was probably dead or missing from another one of them. However, Jeremy was different, having survived the past five days. "It's been TWO WEEKS since I've been fixed! Usually they repair me in three! These people don't care anymore!"

"Aye, she's got a point there, New Fred. It hurts like hell, yer know, the dismantlin'." Foxy piped up, appearing in the door to the stage room, hearing the previous argument. "I ain't made of tougher stuff like Vix here, but I know how it feels. These cuts in my suit hurt every day, no matter what. Don't even mention me' rusty joints. Yer lucky the staff give a toss about yer. We have to scavenge for parts and fluids here." The brown pirate fox spat, swinging his hook around as he spoke. His bare endoskeleton legs clanked as he pawed forward, entering the Main Stage room, his ripped and stained suit shifting loosely on his abused frame.

"I'm sorry, guys, it's my..."

"Programming. We know. But because of it, you always act like a jerkass." Mangle seethed.

"Really. I support you older models. It must be so hard to be..."

"Spare me the fucking pity party."

"Hey, gang, guess what?!" A shrill, chippy voice sprig from behind Foxy, who flinched as a yellow robot hand slapped his back, a shot of pain searing up his back. A curvy, yellow shape appeared, donning a bib and pink shorts, the figure obviously belonging to the new Chica. "The Night Guard's here for another night!" Acting like a chicken with its head lopped off, Chica sprung joyously into the room. "Let's go get him and show him what we're made of!" Toy Chica smiled, slightly flapping her arms like a real chicken. She bared her teeth, a show of happiness to the other animatronics which was often seen as creepy by the kids and adults that roamed at daytime, especially as she possessed no beak.

"Chica...not my back. It hurts, remember?" Foxy snarled with irritation at the new, shiny chicken animatronic. "And didn't we all agree on not bringing up this...subject?"

"Your back?" Toy Chica asked, still buzzing with excitement.

"No..." The original Freddy Fazbear sighed, appearing into the room from the entrance. "Remember what we told you about exactly how we came to life? The...massacre?" The brown bear sighed, holding his hat in his hand. "As much as we want revenge, I really don't think it's a good idea to be so cheerful. I mean, look at The Bonnie of my era..." Freddy alluded, referring to his no-faced bunny friend, who, alike the new Bonnie next to Toy Freddy, silently rested in the Parts and Service room.

"Ah...yeah. Gee, I'm sorry, guys. You know I get excited about things like this?" Chica smiled sheepishly, looking down in embarassment. "It was just...we've never had a guard survive past three days."

"And I've never had two weeks where I haven't been serviced." Mangle added snappily, having listened silently through the whole conversation. "Kids today...they're getting rougher and rougher on my poor joints. One more week and I'm just fall to a feckin' pile of dust."

"Aye, I pity yer, lass. I pity yer and my own crew." Foxy added regretfully. "Ah, my joints are getting worse by the day, too. Trapped in here day in and day out...really makes a fella go nuts, aye? They used to look after us here. Now they don't even lock our door. The kids once stole my hook, y'know? Had to get the day shift guard to get it back."

"The kids today are crazy..." The original Freddy added, agreeing with the two foxes. "Yet, what I wouldn't give up to be one again..." The bear quietly mused, remembering his own days of youth before the...unfortunate incident. "And here I am, acting like some sort of lamenting elder..."

"We've all matured, aye, Fred?" Foxy replied with a bittersweet tone. "Ah remember reading Peter Pan with my Pa. They warned us, y'know? Growing old. It's a trap." The fox spoke, recounting the old, wondrous tale of flying to a land where nobody, no matter bad, good or a girl or a boy grew old.

"We're old and weary, that's for sure." Freddy replied with a sad slump in his gait.

"Aye, but now we never grow old." Foxy sighed. "We only ever grow up. See the world as its real, grim self. Aye..." The pirate dipped his head down, seemingly trying to evoke more memories of his own childhood, attempting to erase the melancholy thoughts of worldly experience, and the grim reality of their being. "And now, we are stuck in this 'ere place forever, haunting this wretched hellhole..."

"Full of disgusting little brats, wanting to slowly disassemble you, part by part, piece by piece, before jumbling yourself all together in a convoluted mess like me. And the pain of living like this..." Mangle seethed with contempt, the single eye in her unused head glowing an intense shade of blood red as pent-up emotion began rising from her, the whitish fox gripping the pylon she had entangled herself around tighter. "First chance I get, I'm leaving for a mechanic before I really get torn to a complete pile of scrap."

"Well, the Marionette's not going to let you out of its sight." Toy Freddy questioned, knowing what was to eventually come. "Especially since you're on of us 'new' animatronics. And we're a set, you, I and the other Toy models. You can't leave."

"Do you really think I care about some stupid puppet when every second of every day, my frame hurts as if it's been set on fire? And this 'set' thing...forget it." Mangle snarled, a crisp crack of wood heard coming from under her paws as she increased the pressure in her suffocating grip. "I'm trying to save my own tail here..." The endoskeleton crawled closer to Foxy and original Freddy, addressing them in her next sentence. "...and maybe some of yours. It may be mere weeks before we're scrapped."

"Scrapped? Why do you think?" Foxy asked, shock rife in his widened eyes. It hadn't been the first time since he had heard that word directed at himself and his older model friends, and the fox was terrified of the prospect. Scrapping was the worst fate any metal creature could go through. A process of which their frame is crushed, melted and utterly destroyed, scrapping was basically the equivalent of slow torture until death for any animatronic. And as Mangle powered on through her findings, Foxy realized that scrapping going to be an especially excruciating situation for them as it would undoubtedly bring up memories of their original...scrapping.

"I...I heard..." Mangle trembled, as if intimidated by a certain memory. "I heard that they were going to scrap me and you guys somewhere in the future. This was two weeks ago, though, and it didn't seem important then, but..."

"But what?" Freddy pressed the vixen. Mangle dipped her head down from the ceiling, her vestigial skeleton head following suit. She closed the distance between her, Foxy and Freddy, and whispered nervously at the two.

"I found the business card for a scrapyard in the my room the other day." The older animatronics far Mangle a glancing look, filled with a glint of inspiration and slight terror. A silent stare was momentarily transfixed onto Mangle by the two older models in the room before a quiet murmur spread through her audience, growing louder and louder each second. Even for so long trapped in the restaurant, none of the older animatronics had really thought hard about escape. And beforehand, around the time of the grand reopening of the plaza, none of them had really wanted to leave. Back then, they were still being regularly serviced and cared for. Bonnie still had his face. And Mangle was not...well...a mangle. Despite the violent, bloody history of the older animatronics at the pizzeria, the restaurant had become their new home, and a bonding place for those who shared the same fate of death. Even through their replacement, the older models decided to stay, even receiving supplies from their sympathizing successors, though supply was often limited and not compatible with their older systems. Yet now, as more and more of their parts rusted and rotted, most of them now agreed it was indeed good timing to leave the new Freddy Fazbear's. Especially since the whole month they had been left in the unlocked Parts and Service room, letting kids clamber over and abuse them even further than what the ravages of time could do. And just then, their fears were propelled even further by Mangle's sudden revaluation. 

 

"Aye, Vixie, I believe I might be...scared." Foxy shivered. "I think we have to abandon ship..."

"But what about the Marione..." Toy Freddy interjected, only to be cut off himself.

"I'm gonna do something about that wretched puppet tonight."

As if stung by an insect, Toy Freddy gasped. "You can't! Don't you remember it was the 'wretched puppet' itself that gave us life?"

Mangle stared intensely at her friend, donning an irritated look. She knew that Freddy's words were true, yet they only partially covered the topic. She also knew that Toy Freddy was programmed in a certain way as to protect the establishment which served as a torturous prison for her and the older models, the bear wired in a vastly different mindset. Noticing the flaws in his argument, twisted animatronic quickly countered his statement, trying to overthrow Fazbear. "We were created with the help of the older models! Technically, Foxy is also my creator! I'm based off him! Even if that...thing did bequeath me life!"

"But you must..."

Roused by Mangle's enthusiasm, Original Freddy surprisingly added fire to the argument by adding his own statement, supporting Mangle's argument as he cut off Toy Freddy in a rare moment of fury. "And even if he was the one to stick me inside this suit back when I was murdered, I'm not staying! And neither are any of us older models!"

"You can't..."

Foxy, jumping on the bandwagon of excitement and uproar joined in with his friends, beating Toy Freddy's argument back another tier. "Aye, I agree with you both. I got me own Ma an Pa from by boyhood, and I don't even remember who put this suit on me, to be sure! Sure, I was dead, but..." "

You still can't attack the Marionette. It controls us, remember?" Toy Freddy coldly interrupted Foxy as he finally managed to push his argument into the animated conversation, annoying Mangle who again fired off a counter-argument. The bear was insistent on his point, balancing protecting the integrity of the restaurant, his main directive. A directive he was going to carry out no matter what he had to do. His eyes glowed slightly crimson, an indicator of his programming controlling him. Usually, when Fredy was controlled in this manner, the other animatronics would back off until his true self returned, or when he had carried out his mission. Mangle either took no notice, or ignored it.

"And when have you been controlled by the Marionette? That damned puppet controls us by fear. Do you really think it has some sort of supernatural power over us?"

"Maybe you haven't had to deal with him..." Toy Freddy began, eyes glowing brighter. "But the Marionette controls us mainly with sheer strength."

"What? That reedy, skinny..." Foxy contested, but was quickly hushed by Toy Freddy.

"It doesn't seem so, but the 'creeper puppet' as you called it, is superior to us in all ways. Impossibly fast, unparalleled in strength, and immensely stealthy...more than anyone of you could even hope to be.. And in your state of broken joints and severe, ongoing pain..." Freddy paused, and began as if to inhale a heavy breath. "...you'll never be able to best him in a physical battle. Also, about supernatural powers..." Unable to finish, Freddy quietly trailed off.

Mangle huffed in annoyance as Toy Freddy finished. "What are you, president of his fan club?! I'm no invalid, even in this form, you know...I've taken down three security guards single-handedly."

"I'm just warning you. If you want to attack, go right ahead." The newer animatronic advised coldly, giving Mangle a stare full of worry. Despite his prime directive of maintaining order and integrity, Toy Freddy still held care for his comrades, desperately holding onto this fiber of morale he still possessed amidst the storm of programming ravaging his mind, eventually losing out as he slipped into a nightmare of uncontrollable actions and words. "But we'll both be there, stopping you from running. You're one of us, Vixie."

"Well, then so be it. I'll be attacking tonight, then." Mangle snarled. "And seeing that you won't support me, then I'll be supporting the older models. I'm not going to masquerade as a 'newbie' anymore."

Toy Freddy sighed dejectedly, heavily hurt by the statement, his mission having been failed, his programming subsiding. His mind was torn between the unconditional programming and his friend, and he had chosen the stupid coding. He knew it was futile to object to the pull of it, yet a feeling of guilt still permeated him. He couldn't shake the guilt, and while his programming was stepped up to Level Two in its directives, Toy Freddy could only hope he wouldn't do something stupid or damaging while in the heat of carrying out his directives. As it flared up in its next phase of operation, Freddy edged closer to the wings of the stage, eventually slipping away unnoticed.

"I agree and support my new matey Vixie. Aye, I believe we've got a new shipmate!" Foxy cheered, approving of Mangle's actions. Old Freddy gave a wistful smile. The white fox on the rafters gave a toothy smile back, exposing her cone-shaped fangs.

"And I agree with Foxy. It's time to leave this place behind." Old Freddy nodded. "We could find a good mechanic and live with them. I'm sure there will be some people who'll accept us for who we are..."

"Aye, ah share the sentiment too, matey." Foxy began. The fox then raised the most important question he currently had about Freedy's plan, a question undoubtably critical to the plan. "But first, how are we going to escape?! I mean, at daytime there's hoards of people around and at nighttime, were locked in with Psycho Puppet!"

Mangle offered her solution. "Well, since the puppet's asleep thanks to the music box, let's see if the night guard has a k..."

With no prior warning, a flash of light could be seen illuminating the room adjacent to the incomplete gang of animatronics. A music box began playing in another room. Without another word, the robotic animals ran off back to their original positions, ready to haunt the night once more. As Mangle became silent and began to lurk away amongst the shadows she nestled in, something seem to shift in her mind. A plan began to sow its seeds in her mind, and the white, broken fox animatronic, while still attached to the roof took a sharp turn away from the usual area she rested in at the beginning of the night. The fox silently slunk away, heading for the Parts and Service room.


	2. The Fitz's Fib

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crap chapter pun name. Updates are not going to be consistent or fast; in busy almost all the time. Sorry, but life and school happens and I can't halt that, you must understand.

"Night 6...why the hell am I even here?" The young man muttered to himself, flicking his eyes towards the monitor before momentarily passing a glance straight forward into the abyss in front of him that was the main corridor. He flicked a rebelling piece of brown hair away from his line of vision. "Last night...and then I'm out."

Taking a sip from an energy drink he had taken from the pizzeria's fridge, Jeremy heard the ringing of the telephone in front of him. Unfazed by the sudden noise, the security guard flicked the receiver up to his ear in one smooth action.

"Hello, hello?" The pre-recorded message began with the typical salutation. "So you're back for Night 6? I'm surprised you made it this far."

"Me too..." muttered Fitzgerald.

"Um...so the animatronics have been getting very active lately, and they're causing slight trouble during the daytime. I'm having trouble containing them by myself. And tomorrow there's going to be a massive party here. In short, I'm going to need you here tomorrow for a day shift."

"Oh, great." The night guard complained to himself. "Gonna have to completely change my sleep cycle again...

"I'm just going to say this straight. The animatronics..." The voice suddenly vanished from the other side of the line, followed by the staticky sound of interference.

"What? What?!" Jeremy whispered desperately, maintaining his quietness to avoid detection by the animatronics around him. "What is it? What's wrong with the animatronics?!" Jeremy screamed at the phone before another noise grabbed his attention, a noise not heard before by the guard. A scraping sound in the distance was heard emanating from in front of him. A sound not alike the scraping screech of a sand belter....sand belter?!

'Oh, God, this is not good...' Jeremy thought to himself, heading the scraping noise slowly approach. His imagination began playing out horrible scenarios, such as having a sander pressed to his face, blood shooing out all directions, his eyeballs turned to the consistency of potato mash, bone shards flying as his skull was shredded...Jeremy quickly cut off his train of thought before any more horrible images could form.

A resonating clank was heard as if a heavy metal object was dropped, a crackling radio frequency now in the place of the whirr from the machine beforehand. A sound Jeremy had heard before...

"Mangle...you tangled little soul-eater...was that you?" Jeremy squinted into the distance, flicked his torch on to shine into the corridor. A brown figure stood in the glow of the light, it's mouth wide open to reveal a row of razor sharp teeth followed by the animatronic's frame teeth resembling a bear trap, both jaws wide open, ready to strike. Foxy.

"Foxy? What are you doing here? I just got here!" Jeremy asked quietly, confused. Usually the screeching radio interference sound indicated the presence of the tangled white fox, not the brown pirate fox, and the night guard was perplexed by this sudden disparity of audial and visual information. A ping from the monitor in his hand broke the tension between the approaching fox and the Fitzgerald, the guard turning to the board to attend to the problem, which was the music box.

"Better fix that."

After giving the box's key a few turns, Jeremy looked up to see that Foxy had closed in directly outside the room he sat in. Without another thought, the guard flipped on his Freddy Fazbear mask before studying the behemoth in front of him. A manic glint filled the pirate's soulless eyes, his eye patch pulled back. The radio static from before had also grown in volume, and staring up at the ceiling, Jeremy could see the demonic snarl of the broken fox animatronic, Mangle. The two didn't seem to be fooled by the guard's mask. Jeremy jumped as he saw the tangled creature on the roof, but not from its presence alone. The monstrosity's paw had its claws sharpened into precise points, and it's teeth were also sharpened into points even sharper than from before, when they were already pointed. Even the teeth on the other head Mangle possessed were sharpened to a fine point. Jeremy gulped. Did the kids from today do this to the fox? And how did they find him so fast?! Usually there would be very little movement until at least 1 AM. Even then, it would still be ages before anyone, let alone Foxy made their way into his office.

Still in the mask, Jeremy shivered as a horrifying realization his mind, his brain connecting two and two together. That sanding noise...that was Mangle sharpening her teeth! And claws! She was definitely on the kill tonight! As Foxy closed in, Fitzgerald knew it was time to either fight or run. It was impossible to run; Foxy was too fast from what he remembered of him running down hallways. And since he only knew one method of fighting back against these monsters of superior strength and speed, Jeremy had no choice. There were no physical countermeasures he could do against the two animatronics. He had to intimidate them using only his wit and words.

"Foxy..." Jeremy stuttered, still unsure of what to do. "Go away. I'll..." Jeremy stuttered again. "I'll scrap you like Mangle..."

A spark of anger ignited in Foxy's mind, his mind still in 'attack mode'. A long, scratchy sound, resembling laughter quietly emanated from the fox as he moved yet closer, his hook reaching for the guard's desk. It hit the wooden slab with a solid thunk, embedding itself deep within the amber table. His jaw hung even wider open, and he stared intently into the eyeholes of the Fazbear mask. Jeremy, now in full panic mode attempted to intimidate once again.

"I meant the management's gonna scrap you..."

With a snarl, Foxy moved backwards. Jeremy smiled slightly under his mask, knowing this was a small step towards victory.

_So, I've got you attention, huh?_

A feeling of renewed bravery washed over him, and the yard spoke louder, ensuring even the pirate's creepy female counterpart could hear his words. It was his last night shift in this haunted plaza, and he knew it was prime time he stood up for himself against the animatronics, and not show fear for once in the whole of the six nights he had worked in Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria.

"Yeah, they're gonna scrap you. You and your old friends." Jeremy continued his lies, standing up from his desk to lock eyes with Foxy, who had stepped back from the desk. A quiet ping rang out in the office, but not one person took heed. "They're gonna scrap you, your old friends and your girlfriend up there." The night guard clambered over his desk, still moving forward towards Foxy, giving a glimpse up to where Mangle had entwined herself. "They're gonna turn you into a pile of slag, and you won't be able to walk, yet alone scare guards and people. And they're starting tomorrow."

 _Scrap? Scrap! Management?!_  Foxy thought, paralyzed as his mind cleared and began remembering. The words instantly evoked memories of the earlier conversation with Mangle, and the bombshell she had just dropped previously.

"Yeah, that's right, pirate fox." Jeremy sneered with an evil taint. "You're gonna be slowly torn apart until you're nothing but a molten mess. You'll suffer a long, painful death. And I'll be there watchin'."

Finishing his fib, the night guard smiled victoriously, bravely removing his Fazbear mask. "I'll even bring my friends along!"

 _Slow...Painful?!_...Foxy mused in his petrified mind. yet another two factors for the fox to be afraid of. He had already once dabbled with an unpleasant and slow death, and was far from willing to experience the pain and hopelessness of slipping away again, the feeling of slowly being left to rot away. Internally, Foxy shivered as his brain, triggered by the words of the night guard, played out the events of the fateful day in the restaurant, the last day of his boyhood. The day forever etched in his mind, and the minds of the others who had also died in the same gory method.

While in the heat of mental hysteria, Foxy remembered his friends of who had also previously diced with death, also triggered by the guard's taunting. He had to warn them. _Ah've got to warn ma' pals!_ Not caring how Fitzgerald would react, the reddish-brown animatronic fled, taking off as fast as he could on his exposed endoskeleton legs towards the Parts and Service room, disappearing once again into the abyss of darkness that enveloped the corridor.

Jeremy only laughed as he watched the fox sprint as if its tattered fur was on fire. The guard continued laughing until he was rudely interrupted by a cough, the guard still shaking as he choked. Jeremy finally stopped laughing, and continued smiling out at the corridor amidst the silence of his room. For a single moment, The sly guard enjoyed the silence and slowly went back to his desk.

"Heh...if only I knew earlier! Then I could have some peace and..." The guard suddenly dropped off, as a horrible realization dawned on him. "Quiet..." His mouth hung open like a goldfish as a revelation sank its long claws into his mind, seeding fear and renewed panic. Silence...silence wasn't a good thing. Not at all. The guard, almost hyperventilating immediately went for his monitor, switching over to the room containing the music box, which as of now, stood completely still and motionless. It had run out while he was dealing with the foxes.

"Oh, no...please, no..." Jeremy shook. He carefully wound up the box again, hoping that whichever animatronic that was usually subdued by the sound of the music box did not notice it's absence of noise. Fitzgerald had never been told which animatronic would be affected by the box, and the guard almost prayed that it would subdue the mass of wires and metal that was Mangle above him. He began winding the box up, but as he did so, a flash of movement in the monitor caught his eye. "What the..." The jack-in-a-box next to the music box, which usually did not stir began to move its handle, a quiet, unnerving melody playing from it.

Jeremy almost shrieked out loud as the inhabitant of the toy suddenly threw itself upwards and out of the box. A small, slender spectre was revealed, a large plastic mask covering its face. The mask had two, large holes for eyes, and a purple trail of paint under them resembling mauve tears. A large crescent, slightly open mouth with only a dark, enveloping black formed its mouth. The creature had pinstripe limbs, and a long, thin, spidery appearance. It was surprisingly small, and seemed fit for stealth. Only giving a glance momentarily at the camera, sending chills of pure fear down Jeremy's spine, the apparition disappeared without a trace.

"Oh, I am so screwed...I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna...AAAAAARRRGH!" Fitzgerald screamed, jumping clean out of his seat as he felt a metal tendril brush against him. Mangle, having kept her post above the guard's head gave a static-filed roar, pointing her snout at the vent of the right side, shaking her head slightly to indicate the direction she wanted Jeremy to look. Having regained his composure, Jeremy noticed her gesture. He stood for a second as he calmed, trying to decode the meaning of Mangle leaving him alone.

"Why did you not kill me...?" Mangle gave another staticky growl, again trying to convey her message.

"He's coming in from there! And I'm dealing with him! Stay back!"

Somehow understanding what she meant despite her voice being crackly static, reading her body language, Jeremy gave a cursory look at he vent before backing away from his desk just in time. A black flurry of movement emerged from the thin metal corridor, the broken fox springing instantly into action despite her joints protesting against the sudden strain. Mangle landed a perfect tackle right into the faceplate of the Marionette, her sharpened claws on either side of the plate tearing effortlessly through the fabric on either side of the faceplate, exposing glimmers of metal from inside, evidently the Marionette's endoskeleton. The two bodies crashed into the ground beside Jeremy's desk, both still snapping, slashing, biting and punching at each other.

"Holy shit!" was all Jeremy could exclaim at the frenzy of slashing and choking.

The Marionette was slammed to the ground by its nemesis, pinned by Mangle and her long claws, the fox using its spare limbs to weigh down the small frame while she ferociously bit at her enemy's clothed frame. She worked tirelessly with her long, razor-sharp fangs, tearing the black cloth into a fine collection of irregular patches as her sharpened fans gripped and pulled at the fabric. Her alternate head also attacked, its sharp cookiecutter teeth effectively rending the cloth. While the other head was buried within its task of rending the Marionette's fabric, Mangle took her fox head up to send an electronic hiss at Jeremy, a clear indication in any language to run before she went back to biting the Marionette. It was also a warning to the guard to not involve himself in the battle; this was her battle, and no one else's. Recieving the hint loud and clear, the guard swiped up the pizzeria's Master Key from the rack next to his desk and ran into the side vent, giving a cursory glance to the now-broken monitor on the floor to check for other animatronics. Once the coast was clear, Jeremy leapt inside.


	3. Mangle vs Marionette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick update since I realised I left you all on a cliffie. Whoops. I better warn you; it gets dark at the end, and is extremely violent.

Jeremy managed to curl himself in the opposite vent before the Marionette retaliated violently, the guard scuttling through the metal corridor loudly in his attempt to escape as he heard a tremendous thus followed by a garbled, staticky cry. The slender puppet had curled its spidery limbs around two of Mangle's own thick, metal limbs and lifted the animatronic up, launching her into the wall behind her, the fox screeching a high-frequency cry of pain as her misused junctions snapped and shifted, sparks flying as the rearranged pieces of metal cut into Mangle's vital electrical and hydraulic systems. As the animatronic was dragged by gravitational pull, smashing into the floor with a resonating smash, she screeched again as more agony gripped her frame from the sudden impact. Her alternate head slumped to the floor, unable to move due to the cut wires from the injury inflicted upon her beforehand, currently spraying a shower of yellow sparks.

"No...no!" Mangle screeched as she tried to move her other head, her effort in vain as it remained silent and static in motion. She quickly clambered back up on her only paw and three limbs ending in stumps, only to have two of the appendages give out as their wires and tubes also ceased supply to the arm due to their severe damage. She slammed into the ground once more, landing hard on her jaw. Her mind instantly began sending messages to the two downed legs, which did not respond even the slightest.

The Mangle threw a glance up at the now towering Marionette, who slowly approached the grounded fox, it's long arms outstretched as if to snatch up the animatronic in front of it. Mangle tried again to heave herself up to her feet, but the attempt was in vain as she remained stuck to the cold vinyl floor.

"Bad dog! Bad dog!" The Marionette taunted, obviously pleased with its victory. It carefully took a tendril around Mangle's neck, slowly starting to curl the appendage around her metal neck, near the red bow tie she wore, the fabric scrunched under its vice-like grip. The fox animatronic screeched in pain as the Marionette bought its striped arms up, her junctions creaking and snapping as her frame was bent into a position it was never supposed to bend. The puppet dug it's leg into her main strut, and pushed down hard. Unable to move half her appendages, Mangle was unable to move herself into a more suitable position where she could regain an upper hand.

The fox again tried to will her appendages to heed her word, but found it was impossible for the limbs to move under her volition, the hydraulics and electrical systems having been cut by her own frame.

"No...this can't be..." Only her jaw and two limbs could move, one being her newly-forged claws. As the Marionette tightened its grip with its surprisingly strong tendrils, the fox lifted her remaining limbs, clawing down on the fabric and metal skeleton with her remaining claws and brutally bashing on the limber frame constricting her neck joint in a desperate countermeasure. The skeletal animatronic battered down unconditionally with her stubbed arm and slashed with her intact one, adamantly refusing to bow down to the oppressing choke hold of the Marionette. She attempted to open her cavernous maw to deliver a devastating crunch to her strangler.

Straining the last of her unrestrained neck components forward, Mangle managed to clip the Marionette's faceplate, raking off a fraction of the tough plastic mask. Yet the attempt was futile as the puppet did not seem to be even mildly affected by the blow. A slow, quiet laugh could be heard coming from the Marionette. "You can't...beat me..." A haunting, broken voice whispered. The puppet pulled Mangle closer to its faceplate, knowing full well how it was futile for Mangle to attack even as of now. The black void of its dead, hollow eye sockets became impossibly dark, as if pulling the surrounding light as well as Mangle into them. Two shrunken pinpricks of piercing, red light shone from the dead center of both holes, almost as if they were boring holes into the animatronic in its grip. Mangle kept her vision and visage steely despite the psychological and physical taunting, feeling herself weakening. The Marionette continued its dead, soulless stare, it's captor begging to lose the staring competition as she felt herself wane, her consciousness beginning to erratically dip. As Mangle began slipping into unconsciousness, she remembered Toy Freddy's previous words. Was there actually truth behind them? Was this Marionette in possession of...otherworldly powers? Feeling the fear slowly seep into her mind, Mangle quickly restored herself, shaking off the fear as a wave of determination washed over her, her painful frame only fueling her on.

This was lose/lose for her if she didn't step up. There would be no way in Hell she would bow to the wretched puppet now. Especially as she had gone so far. It was a cliche thought, but Mangle knew there was no turning back at such as a critical point in time.

"No...way...I'll never give...up!" Mangle managed to hiss back at her attacker, once again furiously clawing and biting. A series of loud snaps and cracks were heard emanating from Mangle's crushed neck components, the tendrils curling and tightening further until the metal endoskeleton under them began giving way, hairline fractures forming on Mangle's metal.

The animatronic fox screamed in distress as a piece of metal broke, lodging deep into her hydraulic systems, an intense jolt of excruciating agony throughout the struggling animatronic. As the metal slowly collapsed into itself, Mangle's two remaining functional arms fell weakly to her side as her hydraulics lost pressure.

"NO! NO!" Mangle screeched, as if she believed her voice could rouse her arms to battle once again. The deadly grip's pressure continued climbing towards the metal strut's breaking point, the Marionette's laugh growing louder and louder until, at the final second, it let Mangle's now limp frame go, the animatronic free falling from its grip unresponsive.

"Hah....hah...hah..." The dubious laughter of the Marionette, deep yet childlike rattled through the now vacated office, watching its opponent fall helplessly from the choke hold. The defeated animatronic fox landed on the vinyl floor with a scattered clatter, as if she had become a pile of metal bricks. She remained motionless as any sort of movement with any of her limbs or parts would return the repercussions of severe pain. The Marionette cackled even louder, standing over the heavily injured fox, re-securing its grip on her, lifting her off the floor and sending more shockwaves through her as multiple points on her frame snapped and groaned, protesting the movement. Dropping her again, the Marionette began dragging Mangle away from the office and towards her usual lurking site. The sharper points of her frame dug into the vinyl of the ground, etching long marks into the material as she was pulled from her position on the ground. Mangle screamed once again, not of pain but of anger and her inability to defeat the puppet. She screamed again, and again, alerting the whole pizzeria to her predicament, her howling echoing a haunting melody as she was forced into the vent towards her room, the Marionette's destination. Her screams carried far and wide, many of the other animatronics who had been unaware of the fight now aware of Mangle's predicament. Her claws screeched as they created friction with the cold, unforgiving metal of the vent, tearing more lines indicative of her defeat. She made no attempt to sink them into the vent floor, a fruitless and excessively painful task even if she were to do so, her framework already screeching loudly with pain. Sparks flew from under her, her limbs banging and smashing on the walls and floor of the confined rectangular tube. The howls stopped their dramatic reverberation as her snout met vinyl again, having been finally pulled from the vent and into one of the party rooms of the pizzeria. It was by no means, however, that Mangle stopped screaming. She continued her pained and panicked melody, screeching an unholy melody of rage and agony until she was swept off the floor and hurled roughly into her usual room, her rough landing bending and snapping off a limb as her whole weight landed on it. The Marionette did not wait to ponder any further about its victory, only slamming Mangle's door shut before it left, leaving the broken and thoroughly defeated animatronic to scream, screech and howl until her vocoder overheated and burned out, thin trails of black smoke leaving her mouth as she began shaking, trauma settling into the near-dead fox as the darkness grew colder and colder around her as she unsteadily entered Sleep mode, the suffocating pain she usually experienced, enhanced by the previous battle, lingering like a parasite in her battered framework.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long time between chapters, but as I said before, work is hindering my ability to write, so sorry about that :
> 
> -Badmecha007

"...vixie...vixie..."

Whispers of words flowed through her audio receptors, tickling and teasing her quietly, not nearly enough to raise her attention. A tingle in her systems also rose from the grave of sleep mode, resembling a soft chill through her whole frame.

"Vixie?"

The voice from before spoke fractionally louder, a soft, furry item placed on her forehead, two smaller long objects stroking her ears. The light tingle that had been tickling her few in intensity, focusing on the neck joint of her frame, growing exponentially in intensity until it became mildly uncomfortable. Memories began dusting themselves off in her mind, reminding her of the previous events. The fight with the Marionette and the...resultant pummeling. A glimmer of frustration rose within her as she remembered how she had come off the battle. "Vixie!" The voice beside her stepped up another tier in volume, her consciousness taking more control as she finally recognized the husky, scratchy tone. Foxy. Mangle spoke his name, but found she could not make a voice, a sharp sting suddenly gripping her vocoder as she spat glowing, yellow sparks. The mild pain in her frame rocketed up in intensity, the animatronic's huge double jaws flying open, spraying more sparks in a rain of orange-yellow as she attempted to scream out in pain. As she supplied more voltage to her overloaded vocoder, more and more sparks flew, her fried vocoder nearly catching fire as it was pelted with excess charge. In a vicious cycle the pain kept rising in the fox's components, causing her to keep trying to yell, ending in more pain until Foxy recognized the pattern and finally yelled her name again, the brown pirate using a last resort to try to recover his newer counterpart.

"VIXIE!" The fox screamed, waking Mangle from the unending vicious cycle. The tangled animatronic immediately stopped her freakout, closing her ajar jaw as she returned to the land of the living. Her panic subsided, only to be immediately replaced by a growing sense of frustration, remembering her merciless pummeling by the Marionette. The broken animatronic's expression contorted into an angry snarl, rage cladding through her as a flame of determination kindled within her, the whitish fox raring to complete her mission. She ordered her frame to move, yet as none of her physical components were in an operable state, she remained unmoving on the floor. Trying again to surge forward, Mangle failed to move as her torso remained stationary, the white fox unable to move anything except for her facial expressions.

"Stay put, matey. Ah got Bonnie looking for parts for ye. You'll be right as rain in no time...I hope..." Foxy informed grimly, noticing the desperate changes in Mangle's expressions, the only form of communication she could express. The brown fox sighed, his mind weighed down by his concern for Mangle's welfare...especially regarding the other matter weighing his mind down...and how she would react. Recently, during the night, Freddy and his older model crew had made an agreement on a certain matter after receiving menacing intelligence from one of the animatronics. As the pirate fox, still with a paw on Mangle's ear became more and more nervous, his mind working overtime trying to formulate a good plan on how to settle her if he were to tell, or how to effectively hide his plan. The questions were becoming overwhelming, and he barely noticed his hand lift off Mangle ears and instead to his own, tugging them in panic. How would he tell her? How would she react? Foxy kept on fussing until he could hear he door unlock. A breath of relief was offered as Bonnie burst in with Chica, both carrying bags of spare parts from their scavenges.

"We got the parts, Foxy." Chica reported in her usual Irish drawl as she and her bunny friend dropped the packages by Foxy's feet, the bags slumping open to reveal miscellaneous endoskeleton parts. Limbs, ribs and gears fell out from the bag, as well as a metal hand resembling Foxy's own. From behind her bib of where she had created a pocket, Chica pulled out a jerry can of oil and another of hydraulic fluid, while Bonnie unwound a bundle of wires, thick and thin, which had been looped around his long ears. The rabbit reached another hand up past his missing face, pulling down a small device hanging around his other ear. It was a brand new vocoder, which the rabbit had found in an old Chica mask. Chica gave a smile to Mangle as they presented her with the items, while Bonnie only nodded, his missing faceplate hindering his ability to show appreciation.

"We'll fix ya right 'oop, lass." Foxy beamed with a bittersweet tone. His eyes went wide for a second, quickly rectifying what he had previously said had a small flaw. "Well, not right 'oop, but we'll get rid of what that 'orrid puppet did to ya."

Looking at all the equipment laid out in front of her immobile, destroyed frame, Mangle gave the trio a grin of happiness and affection, flabbergasted that the old animatronics had gone to so much trouble just to help fix her. For a single, sweet moment, Mangle forgot about the chronic pain and the bubbling anger within her, relishing the joy and lightness she felt, a lightness not felt since before her endoskeleton was rearranged by the little brats of the daytime. If she was able to cry, she'd be bawling with happiness from the care shown by the older animatronics. Mangle let out a strangled sound from her broken voice box, a show of appreciation in the only way she could manage as Foxy picked up one of her inert limbs using his hook as if a scalpel, as he carefully picked at one of the broken wires.

The structure itself had many points of where it had been crushed under the fox during the battle. Studying the electronics and the limb's structure further, Foxy decided that he needed to remove this appendage, for it was too far damaged. However, as he continued looking over it, Foxy noticed the joint holding the arm was also crushed, and unable to be detached normally. Wincing, the pirate realized that the only way he could detach the limb properly was physically tearing it off. Giving a heavy sigh, he looked towards Mangle's fox head.

"Ah'm not gonna lie, matey, this will hurt." He informed regretfully. Mangle opened her jaw slightly, indicating she had received the message. "Ah'll work as fast as ah can, but it won't be nice either way." Mangle nodded weakly, readying herself for the impending pain before an immense sting almost made her lose her train of thought. She held back her vocoder, knowing it would cause even more agony.

"Sorry, matey!" Foxy responded as he began the 'operation', sinking his claw into the crushed junction, prying the stressed metal apart. Mangle clenched her jaw, keeping her concentration as Foxy continued. Having pried open the first layer of the joint, the pirate fix sunk the hook in further, piercing the next point of connection. In total, the joints had three points of connection which he had to remove.

"Don't worry, Vixie. It's almost over." Chica chirped from her post by the corner of the messy room, her speech solemn unlike her usual stalking pattern of quips and jokes. Bonnie stayed quiet, a staple for him as he was missing his face and a good chunk of his vocoder, the bunny only occasionally successful in making speech. A crisp snap could be heard as a piece of metal flew from the joint, Foxy having worked away the second connection of the broken limb. Mangle was shaking under Foxy's arms, the whitish fox obviously in massive amounts of pure agony.

"Sorry, matey. Almost done. Hang in there!" Foxy comforted. He quickly guided his hook over to the last connection. This joint was not as broken as the others, and a quick flick of his claw finally took the limb off, with surprising painlessness. Mangle gave a soft grunt, noticing her destroyed appendage finally come off. Her background pain filled slightly, as she felt a small sense of numbness rise in her frame. Mangle gave a toothy grin to Foxy, indicating she was feeling better than before. Foxy gave a quiet yip of excitement, along with Chica and Bonnie, who cheered Foxy on, respectively hooting and giving two thumbs up. The brown fox, having removed the first limb in a series of replacements immediately began work on the next part of Mangle which required attention. He went directly to her next most damaged limb, the one with the sharp claws attached on it.

The paint on the claws was scratched and peeling as a result of Mangle sharpening them, and were rough and textured from the coarse grit of the sander. They were in desperate need of a new lick of paint, but were not a top priority to Foxy, who was immediately disassembling the arm connecting it to the white fox.

"Ach! This one's real sore, Foxy! Watch my claws!" Mangle informed just as the paw raked down on Foxy's metal hand. But due to her broken vocoder, the sound came out as another jumble of static and sparks.

"Geez, Mangle! Yer really did a good job on those slashers!" Foxy remarked, reeling in his hand, now bearing long, deep and jagged slash marks. 


	5. Complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long absence, I've been super super busy. Please don't kill me! Chap 6 will be up ASAP with maybe a ref or two to FNAF3.

Over the next few hours, Foxy continued his work on Mangle with assistance from his two mechanical associates, Bonnie and Chica. The broken animatronic was slowly fixed, each of her limbs removed, repaired or fixed. She could slowly feel the pain of two weeks of disrepair, abuse by kids and the recent encounter with the Marionette ease as her older model friends slowly restored her frame, setting right broken joints and restoring her frame back to a functional standard. A functional standard where Mangle could operate without assistance, yet still had an undercurrent of pain through her systems, originating from some of her still-mutilated electrical and hydraulics which could not be fixed at the current time, and her replacement parts, most of which were quite worn. Bonnie and Chica could only salvage parts from the multiple scrap bins around the service room, most being old, unwanted and incompatible animatronic parts. It was rare, but sometimes new parts could be found, although they were sparse. Foxy even managed to restore Mangle's vocoder to working condition, using parts from the newer voice box Bonnie had bought in. Midway through the process, Foxy's patient suddenly raised an alert. Instead of using the standard configuration for the animatronics; two legs, two arms, and a head, Mangle opted for some minor modifications to herself. Her appendages had been untangled, but Foxy needed some final decisions from his patient.

"I'm keeping my other head, Foxy. I've grown attached to it."

Chica chuffed at Mangle, offering a lighthearted pun. "Vixie, that thing IS attached to you."

"Blimey, you're right!" Mangle sarcastically added, chuckling with laughter, along with Foxy, who tried his best to stifle his chuckle. His frame shook as he did so, his hook, still embedded in his patient, snagging some wires as it flailed up and down.

"Aaah! Watch the wires!" Mangle snarled.

"Sorry!" Foxy hastily replied. The moment of laughter over, the white fox under his hook continued with the business of her restoration.

"I'm also keeping my extra arms."

"Spider-fox? Are you sure you want to stay like that?" Chica asked, still recovering from her snide gag. "I mean, if you want to, but..."

"Aye, matey. They be an obstruction to yer' normal function!" Foxy agreed, almost as if cutting off his chicken friend.

"Not sure that's a good idea." Bonnie finished the charade of objection, finally successful in making a sound after two unnoticed tries.

"Yes. I want to keep my extra arms." Mangle assertively repeated to her doubting friends. "They help me hang onto walls."

"Aye, but aren't we es..." Foxy halted himself just before it was too late. He hadn't told Mangle about this 'plan' yet! Racking his mind, the pirate fox managed to effectively twist the meaning of his words. "Establishing a new you?"

Mangle scrutinized Foxy, noting that something seemed off with the sentence he had just spoken. Why has he paused? And why had he bought up this new point of a 'new you'? She herself never mentioned this. What was Foxy yapping about? "I never said anything about reinventing myself..."

"I never said esc..." Mentally cursing, Foxy stopped abruptly in his almost garbled response. He once again tried to save his sentence, but found his mind was empty. Gritting his teeth, Foxy continued through his reply, hoping Mangle wouldn't notice the slip of the tongue. "...reinvention."

Mangle stayed silent, still scrutinizing Foxy's erratic speech. There it was again! That weird pause. And the single syllable. 'Esc...' This time, Foxy didn't even bother to cover up his mistake! What was that sly fox trying to avoid saying? Why was he rectifying his sentences at that exact syllable? Having known him for quite long, the white fox knew her pirate counterpart was very fluent with words, hardly even stopping to catch a breath. Stuttering was rarely heard from him, unless he was nervous or lying. And she knew that Foxy was already nervous. To get to the bottom of this conundrum, Mangle concluded that she had to add the pressure onto Foxy.

"Nice Freudian slip."

"Oh, this won't end well." Chica slipped in some commentary.

"C-Come again, matey?" Foxy nervously stuttered. Mangle internally smiled, one step closer to unveiling the mystery she pursued.

"You were saying something else." Mangle continued, the corners of her mouth twisting upwards into an accomplished smile. "What were you saying? Did you find anything wrong in my frame?"

"Not well at all." Chica sniggered.

"Uhh...no. D-don't worry, Vix, you're fine." Foxy shivered at his patient's concerned voice. "It's nothing."

"It's nothing that you're telling me, Foxy." Mangle returned snark, becoming more aggressive in her tone of voice. The fox felt an unstoppable sense of curiosity, and a little uneasetagging along with the former. Why would Foxy hide something? She had to find out what, no matter if it was sensitive information. Foxy never kept secrets from anyone.

"Now spill it. We're friends, aren't we? Friends tell friends everything."

Growing more and more pressured, Foxy grimaced. Vixie was onto him, and the secret he held. What could he do? If he told her...he could risk her trust with him. But if he didn't, and then he carried out the secret...she'd never forgive him either. Foxy knew both options would hurt him considerably, yet he knew both were considerably risky to his relations with Mangle. After a short mill over his options, Foxy decided keeping the secret was the worse idea, instead opting to reveal the secret. At least this way, he might have a chance of cleaning up the impending mess.

"Vixie, mate...Ah heard about something tonight."

"What?" Mangle immediately fired back, more than anxious to hear what Foxy had to say. "You know what Jeremy said? About the scrapping?"

"Ah, geez...you're worried about that? Is that it?" Mangle responded, her curiosity momentarily numbed by clarity.

"No...not quite."

"Well? What else, then?" The white fox pressed, the curiosity quickly returning.

"...I told Freddy. Old Freddy. And..." Foxy drifted off, still unwilling to tell his friend the secret, his conscience tugging him back 

"And...? Come on, Foxy!" Mangle snarled, her curiosity bubbling over.

"...Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and I are escaping tomorrow." Foxy finally admitted, squeezing his eyes shut as he relayed the news. He ducked sideways slightly, as if to avoid a potential attack. Especially from those sharpened claws, which could easily rip from him an eye or a small piece of his faceplate. Mangle's expression fell as he spilled the secret. "I'm sorry, I'm just...were gonna be leaving, and..."

"No need to apologize, Foxy. I heard the conversation too. We were together, remember?" Mangle wistfully comforted her neurotic friend, hoping to calm him down. It was no big deal; after all, they were just ensuring their survival, right? Foxy had to get out. As Jeremy had said, his older model crew was going to be turned in tomorrow.

"Aye, thanks, matey." Foxy smiled, a bittersweet smile occupying his snout. "We'll run before they get us. We're old and broken, and as you said, we need ta' move on from 'ere. I just don't want to leave ya..."

"Leave me?" Mangle enquired, with a small smirk on her face. So was that why Foxy was nervous to tell her that he was escaping? Was he really thinking just the older models could escape?! Wasn't the discussion about escape aimed at not just old animatronics, but broken ones like herself? "I'm coming with you, aren't I?."

"Aye, I'd love ya to join, but won't Toy Freddy stop ya?? Or the Marionette..." Foxy asked, cocking up his eyepatch as if it was an eyebrow.

Mangle have a hearty chuckle, raising a paw to clobber Foxy on the shoulder, the fox screaming in reflex as sharp claws nicked his matted fur. "I don't care what they say. I may be a set with the new models, but I still have free will." the white fox smiled, now knowing it wasn't Foxy's fault regarding her presence at the pizzeria. "He means well, but for the pizzeria only. He's a sweet soul, but the programming really screws him up at he best of times."

"Well, are we taking her when we escape?" Bonnie asked from the corner, of which they had been sitting quietly for a considerable amount of minutes while Mangle and Foxy discussed, his voice box glitching out just as he finished.

"Yes." Mangle interjected before anyone could object. "I am tagging along. I have to leave too. I can't just stay here waiting to be ripped apart again. And I don't care what Toy Freddy or that fucking creeper puppet say..."

"What about our Freddy? He needs to know this." Chica asked to Foxy, knowing how the old bear liked to be updated on anything new.

"I'll go tell him." The pirate answered. "You two stay here with Mangle, I'll bring Freddy..." The fox cut off, plummeting to the ground as his systems were manually turned off by a shape behind him. Two bright red dots glowed from behind the disabled animatronic, glowing brighter to reveal a bear-shaped form.

"Ah, the program! He's bein' affected!" Chica screamed to Bonnie and Mangle, noticing his eyes. They were a fiery, emblazoned ruby, glinting brightly like flood lamps among the darkness of Mangle's room. This was evidently Stage Three, the stage of absolute preservation of the pizzeria. The stage where Freddy was willing to use violence to restore equilibrium.

"I'm sorry, Vixie..." The figure, now known to be Toy Freddy reached for Mangle, sprinting forward to grab the surprised fox. Bonnie ran forward in a tackle to attack the bear, and was received by a direct hit to his delicate wiring, exposed by his literal lack of face. Bonnie recoiled violently, tending to his sparking circuits. He shrunk away, not willing to further damage himself, and to prepare for his next move. Chica launched herself after Bonnie, latching onto the newer bear as he was preoccupied by Bonnie's previous tackle. Chica but down on his arm hard, shattering the plastic-steel composite material covering the animatronic's endoskeleton. Mangle slunk onto the ceiling, pushing herself back to the far wall, before pushing off as violently as possible, jaw wide open as she flew towards the offending bear.

As Freddy finally shook Chica from his arm by slamming it forcefully against a wall, loosening her bite and forcibly knocking her out, he was struck for the third time by Mangle, snatching his shoulders with her claws and latching her razor-sharp teeth into his faceplate, chewing and crunching desperately as she attempted to subdue the enraged animatronic. Her vestigial head was unresponsive in this round of fighting, still useless from the previous fight. Freddy took two of the offending foxes' legs and yanked her roughly from his now-deformed faceplate, his metal hands constricting tighter on her limbs. Mangle growled threateningly; she was not about to be bested in battle again.

"Let go of me, Fazbear! You're being controlled by..."

"You must stay at the Pizzeria." Freddy retorted, his voice uncharacteristically tinny and robotic, another sign of his programming possession.

"Shut up, Fred. I can do what I want." The white fox hissed before going into Freddy's chest with her jaw. She managed to sneak in a bite before being harshly uppercutted by Fazbear, having unwrapped her bottom left leg to perform the punch.

"You must stay at the..."

"Fuck off, Faz! I told you, I'm..." Mangle started, and was quickly silenced as she felt something click onto her restrained wrist-ankle. A climbing carabiner with a heavy metal chain had been adhered to her leg, the bear quickly securing the locking mechanism of the clip.

"What the...Let go!"

"I can't, Vixie..." Toy Freddy's voice on the verge of silence hissed from clenched teeth. "I'm so sorry..."

"Fuck, Faz! Take control of your...Aargh!" Mangle stopped as a heavy paw was bought over her good head, silencing her. She groaned as her systems were fogged, stunned by the surprisingly hard hit. Freddy took up the chain attached to the fox, which had a hook on the other end of it, and walked over to the wall. Readying himself, he raised his arms, still holding a hook, preparing it for the next step in his plan to restrain Mangle and save his pizzeria. With a great strike, motors and hydraulics screeching from his arm like mad animals, Fazbear embedded the huge hook into the concrete of the wall with an incredibly vertical smash, digging deep enough to loop onto a metal girder just behind the layer of processed rock, one of the support beams of the building.

As soon as she came to her senses, Mangle yanked the chain, and was met with unyielding resistance from the wall's structure. Immediately after the failed escape, she lashed out at Freddy with her free arms, sending forth a flurry of slashes, hits and kicks, her attacks consistently falling short of where Fazbear stood, the bear ducking and shifting away from the whitish fox's moves.

"Freddy, please! Untie me!" Mangle screamed, pulling and tugging on her tether with futile results. Freddy turned away from the now-restrained fox, focusing his attention towards the three other animatronics in the desolate room, moving towards the unconscious Bonnie first.

"You...are...to..." Freddy stuttered, evidently attempting to halt himself from speaking, his voice fluxing from robotic trembling to his natural rasp. His frame shuddered, the bear fighting with himself to move from Mangle, who was held back by the heavy chain smashed into the concrete wall behind her.

"S...s...st..."

"Come on, Fred. Beat that fucking program to the ground!" Mangle cheered to Freddy with the bittersweet bravado of a sports fanatic watching their favorite slowly and painfully lose. Even though she knew how overbearing the programs within him could be, she continued holding up hope that Toy Fazbear could finally overcome the code. After all, hadn't the old Freddy done so as well? Mangle screeched again, near the point of overloading her new voice box.

"You're not that weak-willed. FIGHT IT!"

"Vixie...vix..." Freddy gasped. The bear belligerently stumbled, unsteadily stumbling away from the downed bunny he had tried to pick up beforehand. He wandered towards the dilapidated fox he had restrained, his fingers grasping for the carabiner clamped tight to the chain and Mangle's limb. His glowing eyes dimmed, the brown bear fighting relentlessly against his programming.

It was over. For now.

 

"That's it...untie me..." The white fox breathed, carefully watching the brown paws of Toy Freddy tentatively edge near the shackle on her arm. "Come on, buddy..."

His fingers danced quietly around the chain, searching for the keyhole. With bated breath, Mangle smiled as he reached the hole, awaiting the click that would indicate her freedom in more ways than the simple physical act of the chain being unlocked.

 

Not quite.

Freddy suddenly and violently flinched just as he curled his paw around the clip restraining the white fox. He yanked the chain with intense vigor, slamming it into the ground as his programming flared up within him, Mangle flying down into the concrete of the floor where the usual vinyl had been worn off, the room reflecting Mangle's neglect. Her jaw connected first with the surface, fragments of her fangs snapping off and clattering on the area around her as it neared the majority of the force from the chain.

"AAARGHHH! Fred!" The white fox screamed as she lay on the floor, still receiving the painful repercussions of the smash. Freddy shuddered as he let go of the shackle, shakily approaching Bonnie. He snatched up the bunny's arm, and then turned to Chica, slapping his hand over her arm.

"Let my friends go! Freddy! Please!" Mangle screamed from her place near the wall, watching her Toy friend, in the midst of programming possession drag the incapacitated Bonnie and Chica out of the room. "Freddy! You don't know what you're..."

"Shut up, you worthless scrap pile!" The Toy bear snarled in response as he passed Foxy, picking the stunned fox up as he approached the exit, three animatronics in hand. His eyes were pinpricks of intense red as he spoke to Mangle, repeating his directive aimed at her. "You are to stay in my pizzeria..."

"Oh, fuck you, then!" The white fox hissed in response, enraged by Fazbear's harsh words. "All you care about is that fucking pizzeria! Are you hearing yourself, Fred? Are you even fighting the program?!" Mangle continued, becoming angrier and angrier until her own optics began shining blood red. The remorse shown for Fazbear's overbearing and controlling programming affliction subsided as an unstoppable rage boiled up within her, the fox's previous misfortunes with the Marionette and her entrapment fueling her anger as she began violently kicking and thrashing with renewed vigor, the fox struggling with all her available might to escape and take down that uncaring, restaurant-obsessed sonofabitch! He wasn't fighting; that stupid bear was letting the program walk right over him, and thus her own self too! If Fred was her, that program would be history by now! How could he just submit like this?!

Being the stubborn spirit she was, Mangle was not about to allow the code to perpetrate such an action, the fox lashing out wildly, agitated by the restraints on her frame.

"Now you listen up, Fazbear. You might have given up fighting, but once I'm done with you, you'll wish you'd have fought beforehand!" With no prior warning, Foxy's systems recovered from the reset, the pirate waking up while in Fazbear's grip.

"Vix! Give it up for now. Ah know how you can escape without..." Freddy jammed the button behind the brown animatronic yet again, once more silencing and tranquilizing the fox. "You are to stay at Freddy Fazbear's..."

"No!" Mangle's jaw hung ajar, in both disbelief and anticipation of Foxy's plan, which had been cut short just shy of the important information. As Fazbear forcibly shut her friend up with his heartless jab, the white fox's expression curled into an ugly snarl as Toy Freddy continued with his programmed tag line. He couldn't do this, thought the anguished fox. Mangle let out a resounding roar in absolute fury. How could Freddy let himself be _controlled_ like this?!

"Fazbear! Are you denying me and my friends of freedom? I am my own creature, mark my words..."

"I cannot let you..." Freddy spoke, again being savagely interrupted by Mangle.

"You cannot let me, but I will anyway! Fuck this establishment!" Another yank to the chains which held her. "I can...I can..."

Freddy stuttered, suddenly still as he shuddered. Bonnie, Chica and Foxy, who were still offline fell freely from the bear's loosening grip, clattering into a heap of metal limbs and fur exoskeleton parts around Fazbear's heavy plastic paws. His once brilliant red optics subdued, indicative of the code subsiding within his mind. Watching the sudden response, Mangle could sense a slight glimmer of hope spark in her mind, a faint shining of hope. She also felt relief brew up inside her, knowing Fazbear had been indeed fighting. She cocked her useable head up and gave a small smile at Freddy, who had spun erratically around to face her.

"Good work, Faz." Mangle congratulated, still watching the bear's dimming eyes warily owing to his false positive from moments ago. "You did it. Can I have my chains removed now?" The whitish fox ordered quickly, not wishing to waste precious moments of Freddy's sanity, wriggling her arm slightly to create a jangling sound with the chain as she began to quell her pent-up anger with the positive emotions slowly clocking up in her mind.

Fazbear stalled again, an exasperated growl blown from Mangle's vocoder. Her arm shook the chain with increased urgency, often pounding the stripped-back concrete floor in frustration.

"Vi...vi..."

The animatronic bear stammered, his frame buzzing abnormally, optics flickering dangerously between bright red and their normal dull white. Mangle winced with near-madness; this couldn't be another damn false positive. Why now?!

"Dammit, Fred, you're so close..." Mangle, with a strained quality, spoke, her voice sharp enough to etch metal. A snarl was born in her facial expression. "Just fight it, just fight it, JUST FIGHT IT!"

Ending with a long, screaming yell, the chained fox vented her annoyance at Freddy's inability to bypass the coding, her optics glitching out as her power supplies were overused. Struck by a bolt of ideas, Mangle gasped inwardly. _Maybe that's it. Was he tired from all of this power struggling?_ she thought before Fazbear snapped out of his shudder coma, the Toy staring into the fox with deep, glowing crimson optics. Fazbear snarled at Mangle with a deeply unsettling timbre, the whitish animatronic jolting up at the spine-chilling growl.

"Uhh...Fred? Are you...AAAAAGHH!" Mangle screeched in terror as the bear leapt forward, its large, brown fists interlocking with each other to form a huge club, the literally hand-crafted weapon obviously capable of causing major damage. Freddy snarled, lifting the makeshift implement with a grin of mad enthusiasm on his face, optics illuminating Mangle's own face with a crimson wash. The restrained animatronic flinched backwards, shrinking into her still-skeletal framework as a colossal slam could be heard just above her pink-tipped ears. A shower of granite debris fell on her, the shattered pieces originating from where Freddy had embedded his fists into the wall, barely missing Mangle's head.

"..." Only the overworked groaning of machinery was detected as Freddy came to a stop, his systems imitating panting as he hung limply over his captive. The pinpoints of red continued their domination of his wavering optics, the two dots of light held over the damaged fox, holding an intensely pedantic stare.

"...Freddy?" In a rare moment of intimidation, Mangle squeaked her words out with an insecure tone, hoping not to further provoke Fazbear. Giving another violent spasm, the Toy bear yanked his balled hands out of the demolished wall and silently shuffled away, only pausing to retrieve the three comatose animatronics near the door, and to once again warn Mangle about the consequences of rebellion against the restaurant's integrity.

"It is currently 4:37 AM. You are to rest and prepare for..." A cut off. A friendlier voice came online in Freddy's vocoder, a pre-recorded message usually reserved for the daily program. "Freddy Fazbear's Fun Family Pizzeria!"

Mangle weakly hissed at the ironically delivered words, knowing full well 'fun' was never on the Fazbear menu when daytime broke. She closed her functioning pair of eyes, wishing for her systems to quickly shut down, aiming for at least a few hours of solace before the daily grind of hell began all over again. She was spent from the two fights, and was too weak to make a competent escape attempt at this point in time.


	6. Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> long story short, I was busy. Holidays are almost over and I've finally caught up on writing this. Hopefully updates will be faster.

She reached her little hands forward, gripping onto the worn piece of metal, a joint which held Mangle's realigned left leg together, and began to tug, sending shrieks of pain up the fox's skeletal frame, waking the tangled heap up, who was still grogged down by the remainder of the frustration and disbelief of the night before. Her arms were still tightly bound to the wall, thus ensuring no escape from the terrifying children.

"Hey, Catherine! Let's play Frankenstein!" The small child gleefully smiled, calling over to her older friend. "I'll be the mad scientist!"

A boy, about the same age and with a brown head full of curly hair flew over, pushing away the first child for his turn with Mangle. He slammed a blue toy trailer onto the bare skeleton frame, pushing down on a joint, again jolting the fox with stabs of pain. "Let's play trucks instead!"

Not another moment later, yet another child bounded into the room with glowing enthusiasm, holding a screwdriver in her hand and a pocket of bolts in her blue dress pocket. She gave Mangle a scrutinizing stare, studying her recently fixed joints; Foxy's handiwork from the previous night.

"Hey! Someone's changed the fox!" She yelled with an impatient fervor, turning to the boy with the truck, anger plain on her small face. "I told you not to touch it!"

"I didn't!" The boy screamed back.

"You did!" returned the girl.

"I didn't!"

"You did!"

"I didn't!"

"You did!"

"Be quiet!" A loud, shrill voice pierced through the charade of returning voices.

"I want to play!"

"No, Beth!" The first girl screamed, still wielding her red-handled screwdriver. She rummaged through her shirt pocket, pulling out a few small nuts and bolts she had collected during her previous venture into a certain restricted area of the restaurant. Her screwdriver was snatched by the first child in the room.

 _No..._ Mangle fearfully thought, laying inert on the floor. Small feet clambered onto her left leg, the one usually first savaged by the children, especially this red-shirted girl, who took an almost sadistic pleasure in dismantling her and reimagining her as a horribly convoluted mess. A frequenter to her room, the fox could only grit her sharpened fangs and hope today wasn't going to be too painful. Out of the children's line of view, the fox yanked at the chain on her right arm, but was met with unmoving resistance. A sharp instrument was roughly rammed into one of her joints, missing the screw at which it was aimed at. Scraping and prodding, the girl finally made the screwdriver fit into the desired area, instantly beginning to unwind the snugly nestled screw.

_No...stop..._

Mangle whispered to herself fruitlessly, anticipating the metal bolt loosening and dropping out of her joint. The pain slowly rose within her, but it was not entirely physical pain. The pain of knowing Foxy's meticulous and careful work was slowly being destroyed also tugged at her being.

_Stop it!_

The fox was taken by surprise as she could feel another presence climb onto her, attacking the main panel which attached her reconstructed legs to her serpentine body. The boy from before had found another screwdriver from a pile of junk in her room, and had began slamming the sharp implement into the base of her 'spine', attempting to pry off the panel hiding the delicate wires and joints holding her together.

_Stop it! Stop..._

Mangle pleaded quietly, coming out as a quiet, staticky keen. The children were indifferent towards the quiet sound, too entranced in removing and reassembling her parts to care. Two small, nimble hands worked quickly around the panel covering the main joint, unscrewing and throwing away the large bolts holding it in place.

"Let's turn this loser into a monster truck!" The boy cheered as he roughly stripped two screws from Mangle's back.

_Loser...LOSER?!_

The fox hissed, triggered by the word which evoked haunting memories of her double defeat from yesterday. The tangled fox gave a sharper yank on the chain bounding her arm, eliciting a small shriek from the girl seated near the arm as she was unable to control her anger.

"Aaahhhh! It's moving!" The girl yelled.

"Monster is alive!" screamed her friend, scrambling off Mangle.

"Kill it!" The first red-shirted girl hollered, waving her tool in the air.

"Yeah! Yeah! Smash it to bits!" The curly-haired boy supported her, cheering a battle cry before stabbing Mangle's arm.

"ARRGH!" Mangle howled, unable to restrain her fury. Never had the children actually attacked her with such ferocity, the four kids slamming, stabbing and slashing her frame. She tried to edge heeled away, but her restraints become tighter and tighter, the fox still unable to overcome the children.

"Kill it!"

"Yeah!"

"Let's kill this loser!" The red-shirt girl howled, using both hands to thrust the screwdriver deep into a joint.

Mangle screeched, coming out as a staticky keen. She was losing again, and the rage from the night before began building up again. The little pestilences became more vigorous in their stabbing, and so did the anger. Her frame shook, attempting to cover the rage within her, but to no avail as it continued to boil haphazardly, the continued striking of metal against metal forging more and more of the bottled emotion.

"Look at the dumb fox!"

"Die, monster, die!"

"Stupid dumb loser!" The children unintentionally taunted. Each word struck hard, with the velocity equal to that of a jet behind them.

Mangle seethed; anger, rage stirring and unsettling, become more unstable, unhinged as each derogatory term was delivered, seeding the impending disaster, one which the fox could truly taste coming to life with a bloodied bang.

"Loser!"

A single moment past, and one more insult was thrown by a child, one just enough to set off Mangle, and thus an impending chain of events. A single moment, which would change the lives of the children, Mangle and the animatronics of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

"HHHAAARRRRGH!"

Mangle screamed, snatching up her arm, the chain bending and giving, no match for her anger as she threw herself up, the children on her back screaming as they fell to the floor, a satisfying crunch of breaking bones as the children landed hard on the floor. In her heated breakout amongst her insatiable rage venting through her systems, the fox smashed her claws into the red-shirted girl, snatching her up as she screeched and screamed, her resistance no match to Mangle's sheer strength. Bones were effortlessly crunched under her steely grip, while her razor-sharp claws rended the small child's flesh like jelly. Pulling her other arm free, a large piece of resulting rubble smashed the foot of the curly-haired boy, knocked out by the previous fall, blood free flowing in rivulets from his face and newly-crushed foot.

"Now, you little rat...how about I disassemble you?! You liked it so much when **I** was under the knife!"

Mangle angrily growled at the girl in her claws, a red glow in her pinpoint optics allowing her rage to rampage and take control as flickers of yesterday's memories stormed her mind. She opened her jaws wide to reveal her cavernous mouth, filled with razor-sharp teeth. From her side, she could hear the piercing scream of the girl's mother, having entered the room. Smacking her aside onto her back with her free paw, the woman could only watch as Mangle leaned forward with her mouth full of sharpened blades, smashing down on the girl's head with all the power her motors and hydraulics could provide. A spray of blood showered Mangle as she crunched through the girl like a screaming snack, her teeth first crunching bone, then slicing the gelatinous grey matter underneath, another spray of pale liquid adoring her already-bloodied face, now pink, white and mostly red. The young child's shirt seemed to take on a deeper color as it took on a crimson khaki pattern, stained by its owner's blood. There was screaming from the children, the only silent figures the bloodied and almost decapitated girl in Mangle's grip, and the unconscious boy on the floor, who Mangle flicked away like a cockroach, sending his static body careening into the other children. Giving another bloodthirsty roar, allowing chunks of crimson-coloured hair, skull shards and the ooze of brain to fly from her red maw, Mangle unceremoniously flung her victim into the exposed concrete floor under her legs, the little girl impacting hard on her open skull, leaving a large red spatter reminiscent of a crushed raspberry.

In the midst of the red fury, Mangle could barely hear another scream emanating from the adjacent room, and robotic commotion from outside her door.

"Vixie..."

"Now...what should I do about you lot of ungrateful brats..." Mangle snarled, with an insane, toothy grin plastered on her faceplate. A snaking arm grasped for one of the unaffected girls, who with eyes glossed and fixated on the bleeding mess of her former friend, seemed ignorant to the mad fox sweeping her up into her vine-like appendage, the serpentine limb curling around her delicate waist once before coming to rest just below her faceplate.

"Guess I'll have to..."

But before she could decide on the tiny rodent's punishment, a rush of red-brown fur burst into the room, the door almost ripped off its rusty, aging hinges.

"Vixie! Vix...Aye, matey! What're you doing?!" Stopped dead in his tracks, Foxy's offset jaw swung open as his optics locked onto the severely injured child on the crimson-stained floor, blood continuing to seep in surging gushes from the single girl on the floor. Restrained keening could be heard from a corner of the room. Sweeping his head over to the source of the noise, he saw the scared figures, two children and an adult, fearfully staring at Mangle and the corpse.

Foxy took two nervous vents, faint memories of the night he had been...been...

 _Snap out of it, matey!_ The pirate fox shook himself back to consciousness, a distant alarm blaring as he woke up, red light bathing the room as a emergency strobe light flickered into life.

"Vixie! We gotta abandon ship!"

"What the bloody..." Mangle began just before being cut off by Foxy hauling her frame out of the room via a snatch with his hook. "What the hell's going on?!"

"Escape!" Original Freddy hollered, bolting out of the corridor behind them, collecting the two fox animatronics in his furry grasp as he barreled through the narrow pass and into the main dining area. He dropped Foxy, who was in turn hauling Mangle on his shoulders as the bear rushed forward at speeds previously unseen by Mangle and Foxy, astounding the pair as he flew at top speed down the winding corridor.

The screams of terrified patrons could be heard, a mess of garbled sounds and alerts about incoming mad animatronics. Bonnie and Chica could be heard screaming out their status from the other corridor, as planned beforehand by Freddy.

 _Wait, Bonnie and Chica?!_ Mangle perked up from Foxy's hold, holding her ears straight up to catch the direction of the screeches. It was clear that they were not trapped or in pain; their voices followed her and Foxy down the corridor. How did they...

"Clear!" Chica chirped first, her orange legs a bright blur as she bounded from the opposite corner and into the clearing just in front of a torn-up Pirate Cove.

"Clear!" Bonnie hissed, leaping high over an overturned table as his vocoder spewed sparks, paws creaking loudly as he landed and continued sprinting.

Foxy was the last to make his way into the clearing of the Main Room, approaching at the highest speed he could dash with consideration to the bloodied animatronic on his back.

"What is this all about, Foxy?!" a panicked Mangle shrieked as the pair almost fell over a displaced chair.

"Escape." Foxy reiterated, before relayung a message to Freddy. "Clear! Got the booty!"

"Booty?!" Mangle transformed into angered confusion as Foxy reported his status as planned. Was he referring to herself?!

"Over here!" Freddy yelled from his post, holding open the double doors of the Pizzeria for the rogue animatronics. People cowered as the bear scared them away with loud, offensive roars and brazen swipes of his huge paws; an unconscious security guard laid inert at Freddy's large feet, a considerable bruise on his glossy, bare head, his hat flattened to a crumpled pancake.

"Hurry up! The trap won't hold!" The bear screamed, raising the levels of hysteria in the room as children screamed as his sudden loud outburst. the animatronics collectively made a better effort as a crash was heard in the distance.

"Fuck! Run, Foxy, run!" Chica, pure animal fear in her facial expression flapped forward, overtaking Bonnie in the rush to the exit. The chicken rarely ever cursed or said foul, but with madness coarsing through her frame, she was unable to hold her desperation back.

"You cannot escape!" A demonic howl shocked Foxy as Toy Freddy, red overpowering his blazing optics entered the Main Room through Bonnie and Chica's previous route, hand outstretched towards Foxy and his precious cargo.

"Oh, fuck!" Mangle cursed as she switched her frame forward in a swift, lucid motion, barely avoiding the oncoming barrage of swipes and grabs. Foxy, continuing to exert himself, surged forwards to the open gape of the exit, Original Freddy reaching out for him with outstretched paws. The exit was so close; he could literally sense the cold winter breeze enticing him forward. With one last push, Foxy flung himself and his passenger into the awaiting paws of Freddy Fazbear.


End file.
